1. Technical Field
The disclosure is directed to a method and a system for video collection management, invalid video replacement and continuous video replay.
2. Related Art
Along with the continuously increasing bandwidth of the Internet, videos provided on networks are also increased day by day. Many well-known Internet enterprises have also set up websites for users to share videos produced by themselves or authorized TV programs and movies. Therefore, users can search among source websites of the videos for the desired videos or directly search for the videos on the internet by using various types of search engines. Currently, the videos are managed by the source websites by their own ways, and the videos provided therefrom are separated and fragmented, which are not collectively managed.
Further, connect TV has risen, which features in Internet interaction and watching Internet videos available through the networking connection among each device in the home. In a typical TV channel, related programs having attributes in common are collected and played continuously while a user interface of the current connect TV is more like a personal computer rather than the typical TV channel.